


Broken

by leon1995



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Alice was broken and Cheshire knew it.





	Broken

Alice was broken, and Cheshire knew it.

So much destruction and corruption, because of that man, that he didn't even deserve to be named, that he invaded the land of wonders, and all that damage was reflected in it.

His big green eyes were no longer alive, that golden mane, he had turned brown and dull, and you could see the damage that his mind suffered, his silence, and always on the defensive waiting for the worst, his lord visibly frowned, and his gaze full of hatred, resentment, sadness and... fear.

Her hands mistreated by the work she was forced to do in order to eat and have a place to live, and those discolored marks on her wrists.

Cheshire settled down next to her, in her little bed, made a slight glimpse of her room, there was not much to see, a small bedside table, full of some old books, all about children's stories, the picture of her family on top of her bed, looked for a moment at the image of her sister, she was a beautiful girl, and Alice looked a lot like her mother.

He looked at his father's face, and wondered what they would have talked about if he had known him, perhaps about his passion for photography.

And his thoughts focused again on the sleeping girl, in her arms, as she began to twist, moaned in her dreams, and a few small tears began to form on the edge of her eyes.

Even in his dreams he couldn't have peace;

- **"I'm sorry,""it was all my fault,""I shouldn't have survived,** "- Alice said in the middle of her dream, it was always the same, even after so many years the same dream, the same people, and the same guilt.

- **Relax, everything's fine.** -, Cheshire whispered... Alice stopped talking and moving, calmed her breath and relaxed, went back to sleep, her face relaxed, and she seemed to finally relax.

I just wanted her to sleep, I just wanted her to have some peace, I know much less about wonderland, I just wanted her to be well, to be happy, to see her smile and hear her sing as she strolled through the halls of a great house, and chasing her to catch her in her arms, and take her to the bedroom to make love to her...

But for now, she'd settle for a good night's sleep in her arms.

Cheshire knew Alice was broken, but he'd try to fix it however he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to let you know that I'm a little stuck with "Caminos en el tiempo" and to let you know that anyone who is willing to help me with the English translation would be very grateful.  
> Thank you and we'll read later.


End file.
